the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Woods-Robinson Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jordan Woods-Robinson portrays Alexandria Safe-Zone Resident and partner of Aaron, Eric. ---- How did you get your role as Eric on the Walking Dead? ''' I audition for film and TV roles all the time in the Southeast, which casts from Miami all the way up to Charleston, South Carolina. The Walking Dead casts actors from here as well as LA, NYC, and everywhere in between. I had auditioned for the show a couple of times over the years (I even read for Eugene’s character) but nothing ever stuck. When I got the casting call for this, I was on vacation in a log cabin in upstate Michigan and had to scramble to film my audition and send it back. I got a couple rounds of notes from Scott Gimple (Executive Producer) and eventually got the call that I had booked it! …That’s the short version. There are many more ups and downs to the story, which I told on my podcast here: http://sosstudio.co/session6/ '''Would you give us some details about the process of auditioning for the show? As you can imagine, the audition process for The Walking Dead is under extreme lock and key. All of the sides (lines) you get are fake or changed, your character’s name is changed, and you’re intentionally not given the full story. Because the show is so well known and many of the fans know the storyline from the graphic novels, they really shroud the true identities of the characters they’re casting. That poses a fun challenge for the actors because you’re not getting all of the information, somewhere embedded in there is a false statement that you have to figure out, and you have to deliver the truest version you can of what is in front of you. BUT I think it’s a huge testament to the creative team for the show that they take this much care with each new role and have successfully done so for the last few years. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Of course, I could say the incredible team, the talented actors, the brilliant writing, the supportive casting department… But I’ll change paths and say craft services. Everyone on set eats very healthy so you can get smoothies, lettuce wraps, delicious meals, and quick energy bars any time. And for a guy who loves food, it’s the ultimate prize. You’ve already started to secure a very strong fan-base and have participated in many interviews, have you any upcoming conventions? I will be attending Walker Stalker Con in Orlando in June 2015 and more are in the works for after that. More info coming soon! ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set?' Tons! Oh… you want to hear one? First thing that comes to mind is one of our crew members found a lost dog near the end of shooting Season 5 and we all took turns taking care of it while other people were working. I think someone ended up taking him home to find the owner and, if not, adopt him. He was a cool dog. Now when Aaron and Eric were introduced there was a small area of negative backlash due to their sexuality with some ‘fans’, how did you react to the negative comments? Did the support from majority of fans make up for it? The support from this incredible fan base was completely overwhelming and I received such positive comments from fans on Facebook and Twitter with beautiful, heartfelt messages of thanks. I’m very grateful for all of those who have expressed their love for the character and the way that I’m portraying him. What are your opinions on Eric and Aaron as characters in the comic books? I must admit I haven’t read the graphic novel extensively, just jumped around a bit. But Ross and I have talked a lot about Aaron and Eric and we see them as two guys that want to make a difference, probably used to be in Peace Core or volunteered abroad helping out. They are positive thinkers and like helping others around them and they are a great team. But they will also throw down and lay down the law when they need to protect their community. Within the comic we’re introduced to a character named Scott who has and later dies of a leg injury. Now the circumstances and rescue with the flare were very similar to Eric’s, when reading this did it make you worry Eric may go the same way? Poor Scott! That’s great insight but I can honestly say that, from seeing how the graphic novel and the show have differed in the past, I have no idea what to expect! If you had to describe Eric in one word what would it be? Charming. From conversations with Scott Gimple and seeing what has been in the scripts so far, Eric is the life of the party. He is the guy with the best stories and the magnetic personality. He has called upon his charm in the past to help him work through negotiations, navigate personal relationships, and I think it ultimately helps put people at ease. With the Alexandrians there seemed to be mixed emotions, with Tobin for example worrying about his family if Rick were to stay, do you think Eric was more Team Deanna or Team Rick? I think Aaron and Eric are extremely insightful people and Ross Marquand (who plays Aaron) and I discussed that we have been taught to think like Deanna; she’s taken us under her wing a bit. So the way I see it, Eric has his pulse on the finger of the community and knows that some things are off and sees the potential that Rick and his team can bring to Alexandria. Personally who do you believe would be a better leader for Alexandria, Deanna or Rick, or do you think someone else entirely? Hm, great question. Personally, I think Deanna has great vision but Rick also offers a certain element of protection and insight. Maybe this is a good opportunity for us to switch from a one-leader system to a jointly-run community? ' With Eric and Aaron as the recruiting duo, Aaron seems to have joined as the pitcher and is awfully good at persuading people, what do you think Eric brought to the table in the cases that have happened off-screen?' Ross and I have talked about this quite a bit but my personal idea is that I grew up in the mountains, maybe North Carolina or East Tennessee, in a family that new nature very well. So I feel very comfortable in the woods. This way, I can stay practically invisible and track Aaron so that I have the element of surprise in case something goes south and I need to step in. Why do you believe Eric was comfortable with Aaron still leaving the safe-zone after he stopped? I think, as is true with any strong relationship, we have a level of trust that allows us to continue down our independent paths and know, without a doubt, that we will do everything we can to see each other again. (And I think Aaron showed that in Season 5 Episode 11 when the flare went up) Rumors surfaced a while ago that Daryl may be homosexual, Kirkman himself commented on them; do you think we may see any romance between Aaron and Daryl as both are already showing a close bond? I’ve heard those rumors, myself. It will be interesting to see how it unfolds but, from what I’ve seen so far, I think Aaron and Eric have just found a friend in Daryl. So far as Eric what has been your favorite scene to work on? My scenes have been short in length but with massively great writing so I’ve been very fortunate. Every day on set has been my new favorite day on set. This is an incredible production team, they are all so talented. So far as you said, Eric’s scenes have been quite short; from all of your episodes within Season 5 however do you have a favorite Eric quote? ''' I've been very fortunate to get some fantastic dialogue in my short scenes but I think my favorite quote so far is "Because I love you. And when I'm worried I do stupid things. And when I do stupid things, I wind up underneath a rust bucket, surrounded by roamers who roll the rear passenger tire onto my left ankle." '''Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them in Season 5? All of my scenes made it in, though I did hear that some scenes got cut for time allotments. This show is so jam packed with awesomeness, they have a lot to consider when trying to get the script into a 60 minute show. Case and point, they simply couldn’t do it for the finally, thus we got 90 intense minutes. Can you confirm if you’ll be returning for Season Six? I can neither confirm nor deny. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Aside from being a Blue Man in Orlando and a full time Dad and Husband, I also operate SOSstudio.co, which is a company for emerging artists offering a full-production online recording studio, a weekly blog of DIY tips, and a business podcast for artists. Through SOSstudio, I released my first pop rock EP, Crazy and Back, which is now available on iTunes, Amazon, Google Play, and http://JordanWoods-Robinson.com/music Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews